Chronic hypertension may be the cause of various disease states, including heart failure and stroke. Elevated blood pressure may be controlled using pharmacological agents, such as diuretics, beta-blockers, angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, and the like. However, the efficacy of such pharmacological interventions may vary greatly, and for some patients, may be insufficient to reduce their blood pressure to a normal range.
Non-pharmacological treatment options may include modulating the activity of neurons that play a role in regulating blood pressure. For example, modulating the neural activity of the renal plexus may help to reduce blood pressure where pharmacological agents are ineffective and/or insufficient. Devices for renal denervation may include devices that ablate (either by heating or freezing) the renal plexus. Additionally or alternatively, baroreceptors (e.g., the baroreceptors in the carotid sinus) may be activated to help reduce blood pressure. Additional devices and methods for modulating these neural structures may be desirable as part of a treatment plan for chronic hypertension.